Demon's Gift
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Après avoir échappé de justesse à la mort, Sam se demande si sa décision de renoncer à son amour pour son supérieur est la bonne.
1. Chapter 1

**STARGATE SG-1**

_**Demon's Gift**_

**Auteur : Gen Varel**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: AU/Episode Tag/Romance/UST

Spoilers: Saison 4 - Divide and Conquer, Beneath the Surface, Entity. Saison 7 - Chimera, Grace, Death Knell _(et__Hero__dans__le__chapitre5)_

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Rating: PG (Older teens)

Avertissements: légères situations sexuelles

Résumé: après avoir échappé de justesse à la mort, Sam se demande si sa décision de renoncer à son amour pour son supérieur est la bonne.

**Note de l'auteur :** mes remerciements à mes nouvelles bétas, Sammie et Laura, et à Amiga, mon illustrateur personnel très apprécié. Si vous désirez voir l'illustration de cette histoire, envoyez-moi un email.

Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : cela faisait un sacré moment que je n'avais pas posté une fic de Gen... voilà, correction faite !^^

Un grand merci à Sam star pour son aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Chapitre Un**

Sam se réveilla à l'infirmerie du SGC, dans une des chambres semi-privées dédiées au personnel grièvement blessé, pour la seconde fois en moins de quatre mois. La dernière fois, elle avait réussi à récupérer d'une grave commotion cérébrale qu'elle avait eue sur le _Prométhée_, et maintenant elle était à nouveau là, mais cette fois la douleur était pire.

Tout lui faisait mal. Même ouvrir les yeux était douloureux, mais sa jambe était la source d'une souffrance lancinante qui lui donnait envie de pleurer comme une petite fille.

Un ronflement assez bruyant la détourna brièvement de sa misère, et elle se força finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Son supérieur, semblant s'être nettoyé récemment, mais épuisé, dormait sur l'autre lit d'hôpital à côté du sien, visiblement indemne et vêtu de treillis propre. Il était sur le dos, au-dessus des couvertures et sa bouche était ouverte, d'où le ronflement.

Sam tenta de rectifier sa position dans le lit pour soulager un peu la pression sur sa cuisse, mais c'était difficile à cause de son bras gauche immobilisé par une écharpe. S'aidant de son bras libre pour relever son corps, elle ne réussit qu'à se faire mal un peu plus et ne put réprimer un halètement de douleur étouffé. Le bruit attira l'attention d'une autre personne dans la chambre, une qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant.

« Sam, » salua Daniel d'une voix assourdie, se relevant de son siège dans le coin de la pièce et lui faisant un sourire visiblement soulagé.

« Daniel, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, tentant de masquer son désagrément avec un sourire forcé. Elle échoua misérablement.

Prenant sa main droite et l'aidant à s'installer plus confortablement, il dit doucement, « Ravi de vous voir enfin réveillée. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, bien que Janet n'ait cessé de me dire que vous étiez juste épuisée. Vous avez mal ? »

« Je vais bien. C'est juste difficile d'ouvrir les yeux, » avoua-t-elle avec une grimace.

« C'est tout ? » dit-il avec un sourire de sympathie.

« Oui. Et mon père ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, craignant le pire pour son père de qui elle avait été séparée au cours de leur fuite désespérée du Site Alpha et d'une machine à tuer.

« Il va bien. Nous l'avons trouvé à moitié enterré, mais pas trop. Il était blessé, mais il récupère vite, grâce à Selmak. Il était là jusqu'il y a peu, mais le Général Hammond lui a demandé d'assister à une réunion avec les représentants Tok'ra et Jaffa. Ils ne s'entendent vraiment pas... pour ne pas changer. »

Sam hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, luttant pour ignorer la douleur dans sa jambe, elle se tourna vers son supérieur et demanda, « Pourquoi le Colonel O'Neill dort ici ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Nous avons essayé de faire en sorte qu'il aille dans ses quartiers, mais il a refusé. Il voulait être là quand vous vous réveilleriez. »

« Il semble épuisé, » commenta-t-elle d'une voix douce, posant des yeux doux sur les traits relâchés du Colonel.

« Il vous a portée sur des kilomètres. Lui et Teal'c, » dit Daniel en guise d'explication.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est vrai ! Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose après qu'ils m'aient trouvée, » réalisa Sam.

« Vous vous êtes évanouie peu de temps après. Ils sont tombés sur l'équipe médicale à mi-chemin de la Porte des étoiles, mais ils s'étaient relayés pour vous porter jusque-là.

« Où est Teal'c ? » s'enquit Sam doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller son supérieur épuisé.

« Il est allé manger quelque chose. Il devrait être là bientôt. »

Sam hocha à nouveau la tête, puis son regard retourna vers l'homme qui se reposait à côté d'elle. Le regardant, apparemment si inoffensif et innocent dans son sommeil, ses cils noirs et épais contre sa peau bronzée, son cœur fondit.

Il l'avait trouvée. Alors qu'elle fuyait son terrifiant poursuivant, pensant que la chose la trouverait et la tuerait si elle faiblissait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle ne cessait d'appeler Jack dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il viendrait pour elle et ne cesserait de la chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Elle avait juste espéré que, quand il la trouverait, il ne serait pas trop tard.

« Vous voulez que je le réveille ? » demanda Daniel.

« Non, non. Laissez-le dormir, » dit-elle ne détournant pas son regard des traits endormis de Jack.

« Il était vraiment inquiet pour vous, Sam, » confia Daniel, la faisant le regarder avec un froncement pensif.

Sous son regard, il sourit et avoua. « Nous l'étions tous. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle.

« Nous sommes juste soulagés que vous alliez bien. Eh bien... pas vraiment bien, mais vous êtes en vie, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien, » avoua-t-elle finalement en grimaçant.

« Oui, je m'en doute. Elle semblait en mauvais état. La cicatrice ne sera pas belle à voir. »

« Je m'en fiche. Ce ne sera qu'une de plus à ajouter à la collection. »

Daniel rit doucement.

« Pourquoi diable ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ? » entendirent-ils soudain, le ton grincheux venant d'un colonel aux yeux vitreux qui se redressa vivement dans le lit, faisant face à Sam tout en se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi.

« Elle ne voulait pas, et vous aviez besoin de dormir. Vous n'êtes plus aussi jeune que vous l'étiez, vous savez ? » taquina Daniel alors que Sam souriait, ravie, à son supérieur.

Son cœur rata un battement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, mais elle mit de côté cette réponse involontaire. Elle était juste heureuse d'être en vie, se dit-elle, et de le trouver à son chevet à son réveil.

« Je peux encore vous botter les fesses, quand vous voulez, Danny Boy, » répondit Jack sans écarter ses yeux de ceux de Sam, sautant du lit et s'approchant d'elle. « Comment allez-vous, Carter ? »

« Bien, monsieur, » mentit-elle, trop distraite par son attention pour se préoccuper de sa jambe pour le moment.

« Sa jambe lui fait mal, » corrigea Daniel.

« Où est le doc ? Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de plus d'anti-douleur, » demanda Jack.

« Elle sera là bientôt. Il y a d'autres blessés, vous vous rappelez ? » répondit Daniel.

« Mais cette blessée-là a besoin d'anti-douleur maintenant, » répondit-il d'un ton grincheux.

« Je vais bien. Je peux attendre, » dit Sam, en continuant à sourire, quelque part soulagée d'un peu de sa douleur maintenant que son colonel était réveillé et se tenait près d'elle. Puis la main de Jack, étonnamment, prit la sienne, la serrant doucement et ne la lâchant pas tout de suite, comme elle s'y serait attendue normalement.

« Je vais aller chercher Doc... » dit le Colonel O'Neill, mais Sam garda sa main, l'empêchant de partir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contact, et elle ne se donna pas la peine de se demander pourquoi. Malgré la douleur, elle se sentait merveilleusement détendue et bien avec sa main dans la sienne. Elle savait que les médicaments dans ses veines étaient probablement responsables de cette sensation, mais elle choisit de croire que c'était en grande partie dû à l'homme se tenant de manière protectrice à son chevet, caressant distraitement son membre sain.

« Je vais bien, vraiment, » insista-t-elle. Elle faillit ajouter, 'Je vous en prie, ne partez pas,' mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle était plus que consciente de la présence de Daniel dans la pièce.

« Je m'en vais. Il faut probablement que j'aille aider Teal'c avec la nourriture, de toute façon, » suggéra son ami avec tact et un sourire compréhensif, lui gagnant un regard de reconnaissance de la part de Sam.

« Merci, Daniel, » dit Sam sincèrement.

« C'est un plaisir, » sourit-il à sa coéquipière qui souffrait. « Je reviens tout de suite, » promit-il, puis il partit en hâte.

« Est-ce que vous allez vraiment bien ? » demanda le Colonel O'Neill d'une voix inquiète, tenant à présent sa main dans les siennes.

Sam acquiesça. « Je suis juste courbaturée et fatiguée. Je pourrais être morte, » reconnut-elle.

« Ne me le rappelez pas, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

« Merci de m'avoir retrouvée, monsieur, » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Les chevaux sauvages, Carter, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je savais que vous viendriez. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais morte, » avoua-t-elle d'une voix tout aussi sérieuse.

« Je sais. La chose était sur le point de vous exploser quand nous nous sommes pointés. » Ses mains serrèrent plus fort la sienne. « Mais vous êtes là, maintenant. »

« Grâce à vous et à Teal'c, » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Non. Vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes un sacré soldat, ma'am. Vous avez sauvé vos... vôtre vie toute seule. Et vous avez fabriqué l'arme qui a tué ce monstre. »

Sam sourit. Elle savait qu'il avait été sur le point de dire 'fesses', mais il s'était repris par respect pour elle.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je vous dois, à vous et à Teal'c, ma vie. Et puis, vous avez dû me porter en plus de ça. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, au fait. »

« Vous n'êtes pas si lourde que ça, » dit-il.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » rit-elle. « C'était... gentil à vous, mais vous auriez pu juste attendre que l'équipe médicale nous rejoigne. »

« Votre jambe semblait en mauvais état, et nous ne savions pas quelle quantité de sang vous aviez perdu. Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque. Nous n'arrivions même pas à vous réveiller après votre évanouissement. Nous étions... inquiets. »

Les yeux de Sam retinrent les siens pendant un long moment, un millier de messages intimes échangés pendant que son pouce caressait distraitement sa main. Elle se sentait étrangement libérée. Son amour interdit pour son supérieur était soudain comme un tsunami irrésistible, sur le point de se déchaîner et de la fendre en deux, révélant tous ses secrets et la laissant nue et exposée à son examen. Au lieu de se sentir inquiète, elle remercia silencieusement le drone qui avait tenté de la tuer pour avoir ouvert par mégarde cette porte pour elle.

« Je savais que vous me retrouveriez, mais j'avais peur que vous me retrouviez morte et que je... » Elle hésita, se rappelant soudain qu'il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de conversation auparavant. Pourquoi s'ouvrait-elle ainsi ? Etait-ce l'anesthésie qui endormait ses sens ? Que se passait-il ?

« Vous quoi ? » demanda Jack, l'incitant à poursuivre. Ses yeux la suppliaient de poursuivre et, se rappelant à nouveau sa récente rencontre avec la mort, Sam se libéra enfin des contraintes du passé.

« Il y a des choses que j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire, » avoua-t-elle avec audace.

« A moi ? » demanda-t-il timidement, lui rappelant un échange similaire il y a longtemps, dans les entrailles d'une planète glacée où ils avaient été deux personnes différentes.

« Non... à Teal'c, » taquina-t-elle avec un petit sourire ironique, le faisant sourire.

« Touché, » sourit-il, hochant la tête. Il s'en souvenait.

« Je ne cessais de penser à vous, mon Colonel, » avoua-t-elle alors d'un ton sérieux, faisant un autre pas audacieux vers une zone interdite.

« Pas à Shanahan ? » défia-t-il en plaisantant.

Sam fut interloquée, se rendant compte pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à son petit ami pendant tout le temps où elle fuyait le démon à ses trousses. Elle avait tenté désespérément de survivre, mais ses seules pensées avaient été pour l'homme qui, elle le savait, tenterait de la sauver, son supérieur, l'homme qu'elle souhaitait avoir, mais auquel elle avait finalement renoncé, à contrecoeur, après son épreuve solitaire sur le _Prométhée_.

Quand le soldat d'Anubis avait survécu, contre toute attente, à la roquette et s'était avancé sur elle pour la tuer, ses pensées avaient été uniquement pour le Colonel Jack O'Neill. Elle avait souhaité avoir pu lui dire combien elle l'aimait avant de mourir.

« Non, pas à lui, » répondit-elle calmement, d'un ton éloquent, ses yeux écarquillés, presque effrayés. Ils étaient en train de mépriser imprudemment le règlement avec leurs mots, mais Sam n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier à cet instant. Pas même la douleur aiguë dans sa jambe n'arriva à la distraire de son besoin urgent de s'ouvrir à lui.

Apparemment Jack avait reçu le message. Sa main serra la sienne presque douloureusement tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient de sentiments tourbillonnants auxquels il ne pouvait donner voix, et Sam faillit à cet instant avouer ses sentiments illicites pour lui. Elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas agir en accord avec leurs sentiments, mais elle voulait lui avouer ouvertement qu'elle l'aimait, au moins cette fois.

Avoir failli mourir avait eu un impact inattendu sur elle. Alors qu'elle fuyait désespérément son poursuivant, elle avait réfléchi sérieusement à sa décision de renoncer à l'amour de sa vie. Elle s'était rendue compte que tenter de tourner la page et d'avoir une relation avec un autre homme n'était rien de plus que de se satisfaire de quelque chose qu'elle ne désirait pas vraiment. Ses pensées affectueuses s'étaient concentrées sur l'homme qui la regardait maintenant avec une adoration non dissimulée dans ses yeux.

« Nous sommes là ! » annonça Daniel en entrant dans l'infirmerie et interrompant sans le vouloir la conversation intime.

Jack lâcha à contrecoeur sa main, et Sam se sentit profondément déçue. Elle avait été sur le point de lui dire, mais maintenant, elle aurait à attendre.

« Janet sera là bientôt. Elle a presque fini d'examiner les autres survivants, » informa son archéologue préféré.

Lui et Teal'c transportaient des plateaux de nourriture, qu'ils posèrent immédiatement sur la table près du lit.

« C'est bon de voir que vous vous remettez, Major Carter, » salut Teal'c d'un ton solennel.

« Merci, Teal'c. On m'a dit que vous m'aviez portée pendant un moment. »

« Ce fut un honneur, » dit-il en inclinant la tête avec un petit sourire. « Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez survécu, contrairement aux nombreux autres. »

« Combien en avons-nous perdu ? » demanda Sam, redoutant la réponse, sachant qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Elle avait vu la dévastation sur le Site Alpha lorsqu'elle avait fui pour sa vie, et elle savait que beaucoup n'avait pas pu échapper à l'explosion.

« Cela peut attendre, Carter, » répondit Jack.

« Mon Dieu ! » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Combien, s'il vous plait ? »

« Soixante-seize, » répondit Daniel, recevant un regard noir de Jack. « Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Pensez à vous-même pour le moment, Sam. »

« Heureuse de voir que tu es réveillée ! » salua Janet d'un ton joyeux en entrant dans la pièce, empêchant Jack de crier sur Daniel.

« Salut, Janet, » salua Sam d'un ton morose, ses pensées toujours sur les soixante-seize vies perdues.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit immédiatement sa meilleure amie, ses yeux inquiets passant de Sam aux hommes dans la salle.

« Elle nous interrogeait sur nos pertes, » expliqua Jack, jetant à Daniel un autre regard exaspéré.

« Oh, » acquiesça Janet, et elle passa immédiatement à un autre sujet. « Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Sa jambe lui fait très mal, » répondit Jack à sa place, provoquant un regard agacé de Sam à son égard. Elle détestait quand quelqu'un parlait pour elle alors qu'elle était présente. « Eh bien, c'est vrai, non ? » se justifia-t-il, puis il s'adressa à nouveau à Janet sans vergogne. « Elle a besoin de plus d'antalgiques. »

Sam dut l'avouer, jetant toujours un regard furieux à son supérieur satisfait de lui. « C'est vrai que ça élance pas mal. »

« Je vais augmenter un peu la dose. Nous ne savons jamais avec certitude ce que l'on peut te donner sans te mettre en danger, étant donné ta résistance aux médicaments. Nous avons dû creuser pas mal à l'intérieur pour ôter toute la saleté. Je m'inquiète encore d'une possible infection, c'est pourquoi je veux te garder ici pendant quelques jours. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Jack, jetant à son Major un regard nullement désolé quand elle lui jeta un autre regard exaspéré, bien qu'amusé. « Je m'assurerai qu'elle prenne soin d'elle, » promit-il au docteur avec un petit sourire impénitent, ses yeux retenant ceux, amusés, de Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

_Avertissement : légère situation sexuelle._

Trois jours après que Sam eût été secourue du Site Alpha anéanti, ses coéquipiers la conduisirent joyeusement chez elle, où elle était censée passer une semaine de convalescence au lit, récupérant de sa douloureuse blessure à la jambe.

Jack avait donné à son amie des béquilles et l'avait débarrassée de l'écharpe, mais à cause de l'utilisation du fauteuil roulant au SGC et l'insistance de son ami Jaffa de la porter maintenant qu'elle était enfin chez elle, elle ne les avait pas encore utilisées.

Daniel apporta dans la cuisine les quelques provisions qu'ils avaient achetées pour elle pendant que Teal'c la portait à l'intérieur de la maison. Jack mit de côté la paire de béquilles et s'approcha du répondeur qui lançait des bips, appuyant sur le bouton marche pour que Sam puisse entendre ses messages. Les douze messages étaient tous d'un détective Pete Shanahan de plus en plus inquiet.

« Sam, pour l'amour du ciel, appelle-moi, je t'en prie ! Je suis fou d'inquiétude ! » était le dernier.

Jack regarda au bout d'un moment ses traits gênés, ses doigts prêts à appuyer sur le bouton effacer, mais attendit ses instructions.

« Allez-y, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je l'appellerai plus tard. »

Elle avait prévu de le faire de toute façon, une fois qu'elle serait seule. Elle avait déjà décidé de rompre avec l'ami de son frère.

Sam savait qu'elle ne pouvait toujours rien faire quant à sa relation avec son supérieur, mais elle avait pris conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à tromper le policier qui s'était de plus en plus entiché d'elle. Elle devait rompre avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux.

Jack effaça les messages sans faire de commentaire, tandis que Daniel ignorait de son mieux la tension palpable dans la pièce, et Teal'c la tenait toujours dans ses bras comme une enfant, attendant patiemment ses instructions.

« T, emmenez-la au lit, » ordonna Jack en effaçant les messages et ramassant les béquilles.

Le Jaffa acquiesça et porta Sam dans sa chambre, la déposant doucement sur le lit double.

« Merci, Teal'c, » lui dit Sam avec un sourire. « Mais je pense toujours que j'aurais pu marcher. »

« C'était mon honneur de vous aider, Major Carter. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous vous fatiguiez pendant que je suis là. »

« Vous êtes un homme charmant, Teal'c. Je me fiche de ce que dit le Colonel O'Neill, » taquina-t-elle comme Jack entrait dans la pièce, son regard d'appréhension rencontrant celui du Jaffa alors qu'il posait les béquilles au pied du lit.

« Est-ce que vous essayez de me mettre dans l'embarras, Carter ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant un paquet de journaux scientifiques que Sam reconnut être ceux qu'elle avait laissés au salon.

« Bien sûr que non, mon Colonel. Vous êtes très doué pour faire ça tout seul, » continua-t-elle à taquiner avec un petit sourire en coin amusé.

Jack la regarda avec malice, puis il se tourna vers son grand ami et suggéra, « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir si vous pouvez réchauffer quelques pizzas que nous avons achetées ? Je parie que Carter meurt de faim. »

« Moi aussi, » avoua Teal'c, saisissant l'allusion et inclinant la tête vers Sam avant de quitter la chambre.

Soudain, Sam se sentit acculée, son supérieur lui faisant un sourire diabolique en fermant la porte.

« Enfin seuls, » fit Jack d'un ton inquiétant.

« Mon Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement, prenant d'un air détendu un de ses magazines dans l'intention de cacher sa soudaine appréhension.

« Nous avons une conversation inachevée à... terminer, » lui rappela-t-il, s'avançant nonchalamment vers le lit et s'asseyant avec assurance à côté d'elle sur le matelas.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, jouant les idiotes alors que son pouls accélérait.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Nous avons été interrompus de manière impolie par notre Space Monkey il y a trois jours. Et depuis, ça a été impossible de vous avoir seule, mais maintenant... nous sommes là... seuls, » dit-il montrant d'un geste niais la chambre vide.

Elle déglutit, sachant que ces trois jours à l'infirmerie les avaient empêchés d'échanger autre chose que des plaisanteries banales et des informations concernant le travail, ce à quoi elle était assez reconnaissante une fois que l'anesthésie avait finalement cessé d'agir.

Quand ce jour-là, elle s'était réveillée après l'opération, Sam s'était sentie à la fois accablée par la douleur et un peu dans les vapes. Elle avait aussi ressenti un certain ras le bol de ce qui semblait être une suite continuelle de supplices et les médicaments en elle l'avaient fait se sentir brave. Le jour d'après, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi brave et avait repensé aux pensées induites par l'anesthésie concernant sa situation avec son supérieur.

« Monsieur, je... » tenta-t-elle de commencer, mais se déroba. « Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas... »

« Déjà changé d'avis, Carter ? » interrompit-il, son comportement soudain sérieux trahissant sa déception.

Sam ne savait pas comme répondre. Elle le voulait. Elle souhaitait encore pouvoir l'avoir. Mais la réalité de leur situation s'était réaffirmée d'elle-même durant les trois jours qu'elle avait passé à récupérer au SGC, et cette réalité avait paru tout aussi morne qu'auparavant.

« Vous voulez répondre à votre petit ami ? » demanda Jack, l'amertume s'insinuant dans son ton comme il montrait le téléphone sur sa table de nuit.

« Non, » répondit-elle vivement, avant même de réaliser qu'elle avait parlé.

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je... je ne le désire pas, c'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, » défia-t-il doucement.

« Si, ça l'est. »

« Non, » contra-t-il avec détermination. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent comme il la transperçait de son regard ouvertement sensuel. « Que voulez-vous réellement, Carter ? Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas, pour une fois, ce que vous voulez de moi ? Peut-être que je pourrais y faire quelque chose, » offrit-il.

« Mon Colonel... »

« Dites-le-moi, Carter, » insista-t-il, s'approchant plus près d'elle.

« Je... » Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux suppliants s'agrandissant quand il s'approcha pour la surplomber. Sa main se posa avec douceur sur sa cuisse indemne, et Sam eut soudain très chaud, un essaim de papillons prenant son envol dans son ventre.

Elle portait un short, laissant la jambe fortement bandée nue, et son esprit pernicieux et traître imagina avec audace que sa main remontait un petit peu plus haut, les doigts s'infiltrant sous le tissu qui couvrait sa chair déjà frémissante.

Sam pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade comme elle déglutissait, tentant désespérément de trouver une réponse qui ne trahirait pas ses sentiments ni son agitation, mais elle n'en trouva pas. Son attention était fixée sur les doigts qui faisaient des cercles paresseux sur sa cuisse dénudée alors même que ses yeux étaient fixés sur les siens.

« J'avais peur, Carter, » avoua-t-il alors, la surprenant, et elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Monsieur ? »

« J'avais vraiment peur de vous trouver trop tard, » l'informa-t-il, semblant soudain vulnérable, ce qui ne l'aida pas à contrôler son cœur fondant.

Sam hocha lentement la tête, totalement hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard.

« J'avais vraiment peur de vous perdre, » expliqua-t-il inutilement. « Tout autant que quand vous étiez coincée sur le Prométhée. »

« Moi aussi, » avoua-t-elle à son tour. « Peur... » ajouta-t-elle avec stupeur.

« Alors... combien de temps sommes-nous censés faire ça, Carter ? Combien de morts imminentes devons-nous frôler, et combien de petits amis dois-je supporter avant que vous ne décidiez à avoir ce que vous voulez vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, étonnamment candide.

« Mon Colonel, je... » commença-t-elle, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge.

« Je suis plus que d'accord pour secouer les choses si c'est ce qu'il faut faire, Carter. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il doucement.

« Monsieur... je ne veux pas provoquer de problème. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, le Général Hammond ou nuire au SGC, » avoua-t-elle, son regard angoissé se baissant sur la main qui monta un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse, touchant à présent sa chair pâle.

Sa propre main se tendit vers lui, sans qu'elle puisse la retenir, touchant sa cuisse timidement d'abord, puis serrant ses muscles lorsque ses doigts disparurent sous le tissu de son short, la faisant fermer brièvement les yeux et presque gémir. « Mon Colonel ! » supplia-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

Les yeux bleus de Sam se soudèrent à ses yeux bruns foncés, le désir et la peur bataillant en elle, mais sa bouche ne put produire de mot pour l'arrêter.

Jack était très près d'elle, son corps se penchant vers le sien et son visage s'approchant de plus en plus. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, et elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, complètement fascinée par l'intense passion qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux assombris. Sa chair réclamait son contact, mais les doigts de Jack s'arrêtèrent net avant d'atteindre le cœur de sa féminité.

« Que... voulez... vous ? » murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, lui donnant l'eau à la bouche.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était irrégulière. Elle pouvait sentir un délicieux tourbillon d'émotions prendre place dans son ventre, et sa chair pulsait d'un désir indéniable.

« Vous, » répondit-elle finalement en un murmure, juste avant que les lèvres de Jack ne se posent sur les siennes, le premier baiser lui dérobant ce qui lui restait de retenue.

Les lèvres de Jack furent, pour commencer, douces et hésitantes, mais rapidement son baiser s'intensifia et sa langue se mit de la partie. Il envahit sa bouche ouverte avec assurance, goûtant et cherchant, ravageant avec habileté ses sens alors qu'elle gémissait sa soumission totale. Une de ses mains s'était saisie de sa cuisse pendant que l'autre tenait avec douceur sa tête, la tenant immobile alors qu'il l'explorait de sa langue.

Sam avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine, agrippant fermement d'une main la cuisse de Jack quand elle sentit ses doigts s'approcher de sa culotte de dentelle sous le short. Elle savait qu'il mourait d'envie de la toucher, mais qu'il n'osait pas, et elle réalisa vaguement que son autre main tenait d'une poigne de fer son t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Jack, » haleta-t-elle encore entre deux baisers, perdue dans la félicité. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que son contact. Elle voulait qu'il découvre à quel point elle le désirait. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, là maintenant, et toutes ses peurs et doutes s'étaient effacés en silence, face à l'intensité retentissante de son besoin pour Jack. Sam savait qu'il pouvait faire vibrer son corps comme aucun homme ne le pourrait jamais.

Un soudain vacarme venant du couloir interrompit brutalement l'échange intime, mettant fin avec réticence au baiser, ils se regardèrent avec une expression frustrée. Ils avaient une respiration haletante, clignant des yeux tout en écoutant attentivement.

Des voix se criaient dessus, et Sam reconnut celle de Daniel. Un grand bang dû à quelque chose cognant un mur fit écarquiller les yeux bleus de Sam et Jack sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre, le corps tendu et prêt à réagir. Puis Sam le vit se détendre et ses traits afficher une expression agacée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement comme il restait à l'embrasure de la porte, jetant un regard noir plein d'une irritation non dissimulée à ce qui était la cause de la perturbation dans le couloir.

La regardant avec une immense patience, il l'informa, « Votre petit ami est là. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois**

Sam regarda avec méfiance un détective Shanahan extrêmement contrarié finalement autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre, suivi par un Teal'c au visage impassible, qui resta debout près de la porte avec un Daniel nerveux. La chemise de Pete était froissée et retroussée là où le Jaffa l'avait saisi, et il tentait de la lisser d'un air indigné, jetant aux deux hommes derrière lui un regard furieux.

Ses yeux virent immédiatement sa jambe blessée, mais semblèrent se fixer ensuite sur son short très court. Puis il regarda avec une hostilité ouverte un Jack faisant l'innocent, qui se tenait nonchalamment à côté d'elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a appelé ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton de défi son supérieur, qu'elle était en train d'embrasser avec passion quelques secondes plus tôt, lequel accueillit la demande avec un haussement de sourcils sardonique, ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre.

« Pete, ils ne sont pas tenus de t'appeler. Tu n'es pas dans ma liste de contacts à prévenir, et ils ne savaient pas que tu m'appelais chez moi, » expliqua Sam.

« Mais ils savent que je suis ton petit ami. Il savaient que je serais inquiet pour toi, » récusa-t-il.

« Même ainsi... ils ne sont pas tenus de t'appeler, » insista-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Ecoute, c'est ma faute de ne pas leur avoir demandé de le faire, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je viens de rentrer chez moi, et tu sais que tu n'as pas les autorisations nécessaires pour entrer au SGC. »

Pete jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux au Colonel O'Neill toujours silencieux, qui se tenait avec une attitude de défi à côté d'elle pendant que son petit ami lui parlait du pied du lit. « Tu n'as pas eu mes messages ? Je t'ai également appelée sur ton portable. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Non, Pete. Je ne l'ai même pas allumé. Comme le je disais, je viens de quitter l'hôpital. »

Pete acquiesça, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde calmé. Puis il demanda d'un ton impatient, « Pourrais-je te parler sans leur présence ? Je veux dire... j'ai le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec ma petite amie, non ? »

La réponse de Jack fut de serrer sa mâchoire et de croiser les bras sur son torse, prenant une pose hostile. Teal'c fit presque la même chose derrière Pete, et Daniel fit un autre pas dans la chambre de Sam, « Sam est fatiguée et affaiblie. Vous devriez peut-être revenir plus tard, » conseilla-t-il.

Les yeux de l'archéologue lui disaient qu'il savait qu'elle et Jack avaient abordé des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas abordées auparavant, et qu'il voulait empêcher Pete d'interférer, mais Sam savait qu'elle devait une explication à son petit ami.

« Les gars, pourriez-vous attendre dehors juste un instant ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux suppliant son supérieur.

Jack se raidit davantage, mais il sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide et sans un mot, suivi par un Daniel inquiet et un Jaffa à l'expression sombre.

Sam soupira, sachant qu'elle avait fait de la peine à son colonel, mais elle décida de se concentrer sur un problème à la fois. Pete était déjà en train de fermer la porte de la chambre et de la verrouiller, ce qui rendit Sam assez inconfortable et vulnérable, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à quelqu'un de m'appeler ? Ca fait six jours que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! » demanda son petit ami.

« Je suis désolée, Pete. J'aurais dû, mais la vérité est que je n'y ai pas pensé. Ce n'était pas comme si nous avions prévu de nous voir. Tu étais censé t'occuper d'une enquête à Denver, tu te rappelles ? »

« Mais je t'ai appelée et tu ne m'as jamais rappelé. Ca m'a inquiété ! Et pour de bonnes raisons ! Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il avec une sollicitude flagrante.

« Qu'est-ce... qui m'a fait ça, » corrigea-t-elle, mais elle secoua la tête. « Ca n'a pas d'importance, et je t'ai dit à plusieurs reprises que je ne suis pas toujours ici. Et si j'avais été sur une mission de longue durée ? Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais pu t'appeler ? »

« Eh bien... non, mais tu n'étais pas en mission ces six derniers jours ! » cria-t-il presque, ce qui hérissa Sam et elle répondit d'un ton coléreux.

« Non, mais je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne suis pas quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter pour être libre quand tu en as envie. Je peux être partie pendant des jours ou des semaines sans notification, et la plupart du temps, je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi j'ai une femme de ménage et un jardinier, et c'est pourquoi je ne me fais pas livrer mon journal tous les matins. C'est pourquoi j'ai une boîte postale et un prélèvement automatique de mes factures. Ma vie est imprévisible, Pete. »

Il parut légèrement découragé après l'explosion de colère de Sam, et il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, là où son supérieur était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je te demande pardon. C'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi de comprendre. Je veux dire... je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie comme toi avant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'avais même l'habitude de prévenir ma femme avant de faire une infiltration. »

Elle soupira, baissant les yeux sur les genoux, et elle sut qu'elle devait juste le dire et y mettre fin avant que les choses ne deviennent plus compliquées. « Ecoute, je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. Peut-être que ce serait mieux si nous faisions marche arrière et reconsidérions les choses, » proposa-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Le visage de Pete se décomposa, sa soudaine détresse visible dans ses yeux. Ses mains se saisirent doucement de ses bras et caressèrent sa peau comme pour la calmer. « Non, Sam, je suis désolé. Je comprends et... et je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère. C'est juste que... quand tes deux collègues ne voulaient pas me laisser venir te voir, j'ai en quelque sorte pété un câble. »

« Je sais, Pete, mais je pense ce que j'ai dit. Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher, » insista-t-elle d'une voix pleine de regrets.

« Pourquoi pas ? Juste à cause d'une petite dispute ? Je m'améliorerai ! » lui sourit-il, tentant de minimiser ce qui venait de se passer.

« Non, ce n'est pas seulement ça, » dit Sam en secouant la tête, se sentant horrible mais déterminée à y mettre fin. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui maintenant qu'elle avait embrassé son supérieur et s'était avoué silencieusement ses sentiments interdits pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Je l'arrangerai, promis ! Dis-moi juste ce que j'ai fait de mal, » supplia-t-il.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Pete. C'est moi, » expliqua-t-elle honnêtement.

Il parut confus, mais il baissa les mains et saisit ses doigts, les serrant presque douloureusement, « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Sam hésita, se demandant ce qu'elle devait lui dire et combien, mais étant donné que sa propre situation avec Jack était encore en suspens pour le moment, elle choisit de rester vague. « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, Pete. Nous devrions mettre fin à notre relation maintenant... avant que ça ne se complique et que je finisse par te blesser. »

« Sam, je t'en prie, » commença-t-il d'un ton sombre, sa main droite venant se poser sur sa joue et se rapprochant d'elle. « Nous sommes super tous les deux. Tu sais que je suis bien pour toi. »

« Je sais, Pete. Tu m'as fait ressentir quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Tu m'as fait me sentir féminine et aimée, et c'était agréable pendant un temps, mais ce n'est pas la femme que je suis réellement. Je ne peux pas bâtir une relation autour de ces sentiments, je finirais par te décevoir. »

« Sam, tu ne pourrais jamais me décevoir. Tu es plus que tout ce que j'avais espéré trouver chez une femme. Je t'aime ! » déclara-t-il, ses lèvres s'approchant des siennes, mais Sam posa une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

« Pete, » supplia-t-elle. « Je suis désolée ! Je t'aime bien, vraiment... et je tiens vraiment à toi, mais... je ne peux pas te retourner ton amour. »

Ses yeux se durcirent alors qu'il se laissait repousser et s'écartait d'elle, mais il ne renonça pas, pas encore. « Tu ne peux pas m'aimer en retour ? Suis-je si terrible que ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix morose.

« Non, mon Dieu, non ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! Je te l'ai dit ! » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer immédiatement.

« Alors, pourquoi, Sam ? Et ne sois pas si vague ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! » exigea-t-il, paraissant presque désespéré. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Sam soutint ses yeux inflexibles pendant quelques instants, tentée d'avouer, de confirmer. Pour autant qu'il méritait d'être aimé, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer parce qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je suis désolée. Je souhaiterais pouvoir expliquer, mais je ne peux pas. Tu vas juste devoir accepter ça. »

Les questions ayant échoué, Pete eut recours à une autre tactique, ses mains tirant son corps réticent contre lui. Enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle, il dit d'une voix cajoleuse, « Allez, Sam. Tu sais que nous sommes bien ensemble, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, une de ses mains caressant son flanc et commençant à relever son t-shirt. « As-tu déjà oublié combien je peux te rendre heureuse ? Les choses que je peux te faire ? »

« Pete, je t'en prie ! » protesta Sam, prenant soudain peur lorsque sa main se faufila sous son t-shirt rouge et empauma un sein recouvert de dentelle. « Arrête ! » plaida-t-elle, tentant de s'éloigner, mais fut handicapée par son bras gauche encore douloureux.

« Je sais que nous pouvons réussir, Sam. Je sais que tu m'aimes assez pour apprendre à m'aimer, et je te promets que je te rendrai heureuse, » insista-t-il, sa bouche chaude contre son cou alors qu'elle se tortillait pour qu'il la relâche.

« Pete, lâche-moi ! » exigea-t-elle fermement mais d'une voix basse, de peur que les trois hommes à l'extérieur ne l'entende, mais il refusa d'écouter, abaissant le bonnet de son soutien-gorge et se saisissant de son sein nu d'un geste possessif.

Sam lutta pour se dégager, mais il l'avait clouée contre la tête du lit et elle ne pouvait pas bouger sa jambe sans qu'elle lui fasse mal. Ses mains tentèrent inutilement de repousser son corps, mais il était déterminé, ses lèvres tentant de couvrir les siennes.

« Je t'aime, Sam. Ne renonce pas à nous, s'il te plait ! » supplia-t-il alors que sa bouche recherchait sans cesse la sienne.

« Arrête ! » cria-t-elle finalement, suivie par un bang sonore contre la porte de la chambre ce qui les surprit tous les deux.

Pete se figea, et les yeux terrifiés de Sam se portèrent sur la barrière verrouillée, sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps contre ses coéquipiers.

Comme elle le craignait, quelque chose frappa la porte avec force et elle s'ouvrit à la volée, cognant et rebondissant contre le mur alors que Pete la relâchait soudain et se retournait pour regarder un Jack furieux se précipiter dans la pièce comme s'il était prêt à tuer.

Ses yeux sombres virent immédiatement son état échevelé alors qu'elle tentait précipitamment de rajuster ses vêtements, et l'éclat meurtrier en eux lui fit craindre pour la vie de Pete.

Au lieu de reculer, cependant, Pete se tourna vers elle et se saisit à nouveau de ses bras, demandant, « Dis-lui de sortir, Sam ! C'est entre toi et moi ! »

Jack ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre. En deux longues enjambées, il fut sur eux et s'était saisi de Pete par sa chemise. Il tira brutalement le flic sur ses pieds comme Sam s'écriait, « Ce n'est rien, mon Colonel ! Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! »

Pete, cependant, ne l'aida pas avec sa réaction.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? » demanda bêtement le policier, incitant Sam à couvrir ses yeux de désarroi.

« Foutez le camps et ne revenez pas, » gronda Jack d'un ton coléreux, les mots mordants sortant de sa bouche comme s'il contenait à peine son envie de pilonner l'homme plus jeune qui le défiait. Sa main agrippait toujours la chemise de Pete, et Sam reconnut la posture de Jack comme étant celle qui trahissait son intention de faire mal.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ! C'est la maison de ma petite amie ! » défia Pete en tentant imprudemment d'ôter la main du colonel furieux tout en lui criant à la figure.

Sam observa Jack fermer son poing et s'écria d'un ton insistant, « Pete, je t'en prie, écoute ! » Ses yeux pivotèrent vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient à la porte, les suppliants de l'aider, « Daniel ! Teal'c ! »

Teal'c ne bougea pas, mais son ami archéologue réagit immédiatement, et vint se tenir entre les deux hommes, s'adressant au flic inconscient. « Pete, vous feriez bien de partir maintenant, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Vous pourrez parler à Sam plus tard, » conseilla-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

« Il ne parlera pas à Carter ! Il part et il ne revient pas, » corrigea Jack, la menace évidente dans sa voix.

Pete fixa l'homme devant lui alors que son esprit semblait enfin faire les connexions, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement, puis il demanda, « Est-ce lui ta raison pour rompre avec moi ? »

Sam fut prise par surprise, ses grands yeux bleus passant de son petit ami à Jack, et son hésitation confirma les soupçons du policier.

« C'est lui ! » s'exclama-t-il, se mettant en colère. « N'est-ce pas contre le règlement ? »

« Pete... » tenta-t-elle de le calmer.

« Non ! N'ose pas le nier ! » la prévint-il.

« Je ne le nie pas, » dit-elle simplement, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce, y compris elle-même.

Un peu de la fureur de Jack sembla se dissiper lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, mais celle de Pete ne fit qu'augmenter.

« Est-ce que tu m'utilisais pour l'avoir ? Pour le rendre jaloux ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule, ses traits affichant clairement son outrage.

« Non ! Ce n'était pas ça du tout ! » Sam secoua la tête vigoureusement.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu travailles avec lui depuis des années, mais c'est seulement maintenant que tu décides que tu veux être avec lui ? Ou est-ce que tu couchais avec ton supérieur pendant toutes ces années et je n'étais qu'une couverture ? »

La main de Jack jaillit comme une flèche et saisit la chemise déjà en piteux état de Pete, faisant réagir Daniel et le forçant à s'intercaler et à mettre une main sur la poitrine des deux hommes. « Jack ! » plaida-t-il avec le colonel, puis il se tourna vers le flic en colère. « Vous devriez savoir que c'est faux ! Si vous connaissez Sam, alors vous savez que ce dont vous l'accusez est faux ! »

Le colonel, tenant toujours la chemise de Pete, secoua l'homme plus jeune, juste une fois, grondant d'une voix menaçante, « Vous êtes allé trop loin, Shanahan. Elle ne vous doit pas d'autres explications. Foutez le camp avant que je perde le peu de retenue qui me reste ! »

« Faites de votre mieux, Colonel, » le défia-t-il imprudemment. « Laissons la voir pour quel pathétique vieillard elle me laisse tomber ! »

Sam était trop choquée pour émettre un son tandis que Teal'c croisait les bras sur son torse puissant avec quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire sur son visage. Elle pouvait presque l'imaginer tendre le bras pour prendre une boisson et du popcorn, prêt à regarder le combat. Daniel, cependant, s'interposa fermement entre les deux hommes qui se jetaient des regards furieux, fixant le policier avec une expression d'avertissement.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, Pete ! Vous devriez partir avant d'être sérieusement blessé ! » cria-t-il presque.

« Pete, je t'en prie ! » supplia Sam, terrifiée à l'idée d'une confrontation physique. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti, je te jure ! »

« Ca suffit, Carter. Vous n'avez pas à en dire plus, » répéta Jack, semblant réagir à la panique dans son ton en relâchant et repoussant dans le même temps un policier devenu brusquement méfiant.

Pete fit un autre pas en arrière en écoutant enfin la supplication de Sam, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur ceux de son rival.

Sam vit que son petit ami avait écouté l'avertissement de Daniel, soit parce qu'il avait cru l'archéologue soit parce qu'il avait eu un aperçu de quelque chose de mortel dans les yeux sombres de Jack. Son ex-petit ami la regarda au bout d'un moment, ses yeux reflétant le passage d'une fureur indignée à une acceptation à contrecoeur.

« Très bien, » dit-il. « Comme tu veux, et j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas. J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec ton choix. Je t'aime suffisamment pour te souhaiter ça avec sincérité. »

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle entendit la détresse dans sa voix et se sentit profondément coupable, baissant brièvement les yeux lorsqu'il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, cependant, il se retourna pour lui offrir un dernier regard ardent, puis dit, « Au revoir, Sam, » et il disparut dans le couloir.

« Veillez à ce qu'il parte, » ordonna Jack à Daniel, qui obéit promptement. Teal'c le suivit avec tact, semblant assez déçu lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Sam se sentait misérable, les yeux fixés sur son giron alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre si elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait en admettant ouvertement ses sentiments pour Jack. Pete pouvait être suffisamment en colère pour appeler le SGC et les dénoncer, provoquant des ravages qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Elle se demandait aussi si le pas qu'elle avait fait avec son supérieur n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter plus tard. Les risques étaient immenses, comme ils l'avaient toujours été, et soudain elle ne se sentit plus aussi hardie.

« Carter, » appela doucement Jack, toujours debout près d'elle, mais sans faire mine de la toucher. Son ton indiquait qu'il savait qu'elle avait des doutes.

« Oui, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle automatiquement d'une voix tout aussi basse.

« Ne le laissez pas ruiner ce que nous avons, » plaida-t-il.

Sam resta silencieuse quelques instants, mais elle secoua la tête, les yeux toujours sur son giron. « C'est juste que c'est toujours aussi interdit qu'auparavant. A quoi pensions-nous ? »

« Bon sang, Sam ! Ne faites pas marche arrière maintenant ! » supplia-t-il avec ferveur, s'agenouillant près d'elle et la forçant à regarder ses yeux sincères. « Rien n'a changé. Je peux toujours faire en sorte qu'un nous existe. »

« Comment ? En me transférant hors de SG1 ? En prenant votre retraite ? En étant tous les deux traduits en cour martiale ? » défia-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

« Je parlerai à Hammond. Je parlerai au Président. Je parlerai même à Jacob ! » offrit-il.

« Et vous n'obtiendrez rien ! Ils ne vont pas faire d'exception pour nous ! Ils ne feront que nous jeter le règlement à la figure et nous ordonner d'obéir ! Mais nous serons séparés, dans des équipes différentes ou pire, dans des bases différentes ! »

« Nous devrions tenter le coup, Sam ! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi pour toujours ! » insista-t-il, ses mains frénétiques sur ses bras.

« Non, monsieur, » dit-elle en secouant de nouveau la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Non. Rien n'a changé. Nous avons fait cela des années. Nous pouvons encore attendre. »

« Je ne veux plus attendre ! » répondit-il d'un ton coléreux, la secouant légèrement.

« Mais il le faut ! » insista-t-elle, ignorant la force douloureuse de ses doigts sur les bras.

Les traits de Jack se durcirent, mais il retira ses mains et se leva lentement, la frustration et la déception clairement visibles dans ses yeux sombres. Puis il se retourna silencieusement et sortit de la chambre d'une démarche décidée.

« Mon Colonel, je vous en prie ! » s'écria Sam, mais elle l'entendit marcher dans le couloir, et elle savait qu'il avait l'intention de partir.

Elle avait pu laisser partir Pete assez facilement, mais la pensée que Jack s'en aille sur un tel désaccord la fit soudain paniquer. Descendant comme elle pouvait du lit, elle prit ses béquilles et s'efforça de se lever péniblement.

« Monsieur ! » cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Sam tenta de sortir en hâte de la chambre, faisant ses premiers pas hésitants. Dans sa hâte, cependant, elle heurta une béquille contre l'embrasure de la porte et perdit l'équilibre.

« Jack ! » cria-t-elle en tombant sans pouvoir se retenir, la porte d'entrée se refermant violemment et avec irrévocabilité derrière lui. Il ne l'entendit pas tomber par terre et crier sa douleur fulgurante.

« Sam ! » Daniel se précipita vers elle, Teal'c juste derrière, mais Sam était déjà au sol, étalée sur le tapis en train de gémir misérablement.

« Je vous en prie, ne partez pas, » supplia-t-elle doucement contre le tapis alors même que Jack ne pouvait plus l'entendre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

Jack ne revint pas la voir pendant le reste des congés où Sam resta confinée chez elle, même si elle savait qu'il parlait à ses coéquipiers tous les jours et était mis au courant de l'amélioration de son état.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient constamment à ses côtés, s'assurant qu'elle prenait soin d'elle et offrant des mots de réconfort, mais elle était profondément déprimée par l'absence de son bien-aimé supérieur.

Son cœur se brisait. Elle se sentait seule même en compagnie de ses amis. Janet et Cassie avaient tenté elles aussi de la dérider, mais rien ne réussit à remonter son moral. Elle avait désespérément besoin de Jack. Elle avait besoin de le voir lui sourire et de l'entendre dire qu'il comprenait et qu'il continuerait de l'attendre.

La veille de son retour au SGC, clopinant encore sur les béquilles et bannie de missions pour encore deux semaines, elle fut surprise lorsque Daniel la confronta finalement.

Assise sur le canapé, en train de boire à petites gorgées son café et ne faisant pas vraiment attention au match que ses coéquipiers regardaient, elle jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone pour la énième fois, espérant que Jack appellerait. Elle l'avait appelé sur son portable à plusieurs reprises pendant deux jours après leur dispute, mais il avait obstinément refusé de répondre.

« Vous ne voulez pas aller le voir ? » demanda soudain Daniel.

Sam le regarda un instant, sous la surprise, puis elle secoua simplement la tête. « Non. S'il est toujours en colère, ça ne servira à rien de tenter de lui parler. »

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de vous donner une chance ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter d'être ensemble ? Ne pensez-vous pas que Jack en vaille la peine ? » demanda Daniel, la laissant finalement savoir de quel côté il était.

Sam hésita avant de répondre, mais elle avoua, « J'ai peur, Daniel. Les choses pourraient tellement changer. Ce n'est pas la question de savoir s'il en vaut la peine ou pas. C'est juste... impossible pour le moment. »

« Vous voyez... c'est ça que je ne comprends pas ! » réfuta Daniel.

« Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas, mais c'est ainsi, » répondit-elle avec tristesse.

Teal'c, éteignant soudain la télé, donna son avis. « Nous avons lutté contre les Goa'uld durant de nombreuses années, et nous avons fait de grands progrès vers notre but, progrès que j'aurais crus impossibles quand SG1 fut formé. Malgré l'espoir d'un succès éventuel, je n'avais pas prévu que les Tau'ri contrecarreraient autant les efforts des Grands Maîtres pour dominer la galaxie et éliminer tant d'entre eux aussi rapidement. »

Sam regarda son ami Jaffa, se demandant où il voulait en venir. « Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, Teal'c ? Vous connaissez le règlement de l'Air Force. Vous savez que nous sommes liés par lui. »

« Je suis conscient de votre règlement, Major Carter. Je l'ai lu attentivement en de nombreuses occasions dans mon effort de comprendre pourquoi deux de mes amis n'ont pas le droit d'avoir une relation qui les rendrait très heureux. Je comprends l'objectif d'une telle règle, mais j'ai aussi observé que les Tau'ri, en de nombreuses occasions, enfreignent la loi et font des exceptions quand la situation l'exige. Je crois que, étant donné votre contribution à votre planète, vous méritez une telle exception. Je crois aussi que l'homme qui a accompli tant de choses dans la lutte contre les Goa'uld est capable d'obtenir ce qu'il veut de son gouvernement. »

« Nous ne sommes pas différents de n'importe quel soldat de l'Air Force, Teal'c, » réfuta Sam. « Nous faisons tous notre devoir, comme il est exigé de nous. Nous ne devrions pas demander un traitement spécial. »

« Permettez-moi de ne pas être d'accord, » dit Daniel brusquement.

« Moi aussi, » soutint Teal'c. « O'Neill et vous êtes plus que certainement exceptionnels, et vos contributions sont tout aussi exceptionnelles. Vous ne devriez pas renoncer à vos rêves de bonheur. Vous devriez faire ce qui vaut la peine d'être fait. »

« Je ne renonce pas à nous ! Je pense juste que nous pouvons encore attendre. Le Colonel a juste peur que le temps qui nous est imparti est écoulé à cause de mes récentes blessures, mais vous savez que ça fait partie de notre boulot. »

« Sam, Jack a raison. Combien de fois sommes-nous morts ou avons été près de l'être ? Ne devrions-nous pas vivre pendant que nous le pouvons ? Nous pourrions tous si facilement mourir demain, » lui rappela Daniel.

« Venant de l'homme qui n'a pas eu de relation depuis des années, » répliqua Sam, contrite lorsque l'expression sérieuse de Daniel changea en une expression de vulnérabilité. « Je vous demande pardon, Daniel. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à vous. C'est juste que... l'Air Force ne prendra jamais en compte cette justification. J'y ai cru pendant un bref moment, suffisamment pour que j'avoue mes sentiments à Pete, mais maintenant... »

Daniel revint à la charge, « Si l'Air Force savait que vous êtes prête à démissionner si vous ne pouvez pas être avec Jack, ils feront tout pour vous garder. Vous êtes aussi importante que ça, Sam. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, Daniel ! Je ne peux pas utiliser ma valeur pour l'Air Force pour faire tout ce qui me chante ! » refusa-t-elle avec indignation.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je suggérais, » contra Daniel.

« Quoi alors ? » défia-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

« Je dis que c'est peut-être le moment de faire un compromis. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour vous de renoncer à l'Air Force et de continuer en tant que civile, comme moi, ou de laisser Jack prendre sa retraite. Je sais qu'il le désire aussi longtemps que vous serez avec lui. Et vous savez que l'Air Force voudra le garder au SGC même s'il prend sa retraite. Il sera toujours là. »

« Nous avons besoin de lui à la tête de l'équipe ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir ! Il est indispensable ! » argua Sam. « Et ma carrière est importante aussi pour moi ! Ma mission prend préséance sur mes sentiments pour mon supérieur ! »

« Est-ce que tout est plus important que Jack ? Faut-il qu'il vienne toujours après tout le reste ? » contesta-t-il. « Il n'est plus jeune, Sam. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il voudra attendre ? Il y arrivera un moment où il se considérera trop vieux pour commencer une relation avec une femme comme vous. »

« Il ne sera jamais trop vieux pour moi ! » protesta Sam.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il croit cela, » contra Daniel, faisant réfléchir Sam.

L'argument de Daniel avait du sens. Etait-ce pour cette raison que Jack désirait avec tant d'énergie un changement dans leur relation ? Est-ce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il manquait de temps ?

« Croyez-vous vraiment que... qu'il renoncera à moi après un certain temps ? » demanda-t-elle, une réelle panique saisissant son cœur.

« Je pense qu'il y a déjà songé, Sam. En fait, il l'a déjà fait ! Quand vous avez commencé à sortir avec Pete, il a probablement pris cela comme un signe qu'il avait raté le coche. Il pensait probablement que vous aviez décidé qu'un homme plus jeune était mieux pour vous, et il vous a laissée partir. Je pouvais dire que ça le blessait horriblement, mais il n'a jamais dit un mot contre votre relation. Je sais qu'il pensait que vous méritiez d'avoir ce que vous vouliez, un autre homme. »

« Et quand je me suis confiée à lui à l'infirmerie... » médita-t-elle, « il a pensé que c'était sa dernière chance. »

« Probablement, » acquiesça Daniel. « Pas étonnant qu'il soit si bouleversé par ça. S'il a pris cela comme sa dernière chance d'avoir quelque chose avec vous, il est probablement en train de flipper parce qu'il pense qu'il vous a perdu pour de bon. »

« Mon Dieu, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je l'attendrai jusqu'à ce que j'aie les cheveux gris s'il le faut ! » affirma-t-elle avec ferveur.

« N'est-ce pas à lui que vous devriez dire ça ? » suggéra Daniel.

Sam réfléchit à la suggestion quelques secondes seulement avant de demander, « Est-ce que vous me conduirez ? »

« Bien sûr ! » sourit Daniel, se levant et lui offrant la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

ooo

Sam agita sa main en direction de Daniel lorsqu'il partit avec un sourire encourageant. Il avait été plus qu'heureux de la conduire, mais il avait refusé de l'attendre. Il avait soutenu que Jack la ramènerait chez elle, et qu'elle devrait prendre autant de temps que nécessaire pour discuter et régler le problème avec lui.

Daniel pensait encore qu'elle devrait laisser Jack tenter d'obtenir une autorisation exceptionnelle pour qu'ils puissent avoir une relation, mais Sam restait sur sa position. Avoir une relation avec son supérieur n'était pas bien et ne conduirait qu'à des problèmes.

Carrant ses épaules et ajustant les béquilles sous ses aisselles, elle appuya bravement sur la sonnette. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent immédiatement et Sam refoula résolument son appréhension, prenant une profonde respiration juste avant que Jack ouvre la porte en grand.

Il se figea de surprise lorsqu'il la vit.

« Carter, » dit-il avec stupeur, tenant la porte ouverte et la regardant fixement. Il tentait visiblement de dissimuler ses sentiments, agissant comme si rien d'inhabituel n'était arrivé entre eux.

« Mon Colonel... puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il simplement, s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Sam claudiqua à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le salon, manoeuvrant avec agilité ses béquilles.

« Prenez un siège, » offrit-il en montrant le canapé.

« Je préférerais rester debout pour le moment. J'en ai marre d'être assise, » avoua-t-elle en souriant nerveusement. La vérité vraie était qu'elle se sentirait trop vulnérable en étant assise.

« D'accord, » dit-il, s'appuyant contre le mur et croisant les bras sur son torse. « Je vois que vous vous déplacez bien avec ces trucs. Comment va la blessure ? »

« Ca guérit bien. Ca ne fait plus aussi mal. »

« C'est bien, » répondit-il, la fixant et attendant patiemment.

Un silence inconfortable suivit pendant que Sam s'efforçait de trouver les mots justes pour commencer la difficile conversation, ce qui ne fit qu'inciter Jack à intervenir nerveusement.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Carter ? Vous avez besoin de plus de temps ? » suggéra-t-il, mais elle savait qu'il était plus que conscient que sa présence chez lui n'avait rien à voir avec sa blessure.

« Non, mon Colonel. Je suis prête à retourner au travail demain. Il y a beaucoup de projets qui me garderont occupée jusqu'à ce que je puisse retourner sur le terrain. »

« Bien, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Je... j'ai entendu dire que vous vous rendiez disponible pour d'autres équipes pendant mon absence, » dit-elle, craignant toujours d'aborder le sujet dont elle était venue discuter.

« C'est vrai. Teal'c commence à être agité, » se justifia Jack, mais Sam comprenait que celui qui était le plus agité était son colonel. Elle lui fit un sourire nerveux en acquiesçant, et finalement elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Mon Colonel, je... il faut que je vous parle avant de nous revoir au SGC. »

Jack hocha légèrement la tête, attendant. Ses traits étaient indéchiffrables, ce qui rendit Sam que plus nerveuse.

« Je... je voulais clarifier les choses et... expliquer... »

« Il n'y a rien que vous ayez besoin d'expliquer, Carter. Vous avez été très claire, » interrompit-il sans ménagement.

« Si, je... »

« Non. Je comprends. »

« Je ne le pense pas, » le contredit-elle doucement.

Sans changer de posture, Jack leva les yeux comme s'il était songeur. « Voyons voir. Nous avons dansé autour de nos sentiments pendant sept ans et vous pensez que nous pouvons continuer aussi longtemps que nécessaire. J'ai compris. Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais j'accepte votre décision, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Autre chose ? »

« Vous êtes encore fâché, » remarqua Sam à regret.

« Je ne suis pas fâché, Carter. Je suis... déçu... et j'essaie de faire ce que vous voulez, garder les limites du professionnalisme en place. Je n'aurais pas été capable de le faire immédiatement, c'est pourquoi j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps... loin de vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses reviendront à la normale quand vous serez prête à reprendre les missions. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux, » avoua Sam.

« Oh ? » répondit-il d'un ton sardonique, mais Sam pouvait dire qu'il n'était plus impassible.

« Je veux dire que... c'est ce que je pense que nous devrions faire... mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? » supplia-t-elle.

« Non, je ne le sais pas, » répondit-il froidement.

« Mon Colonel, s'il vous plait... »

« Carter... ! » interrompit-il, s'éloignant du mur et commençant impatiemment à faire les cent pas. « J'ai compris. Vous ne voulez pas d'une relation avec moi suffisamment fort pour faire des vagues. Et... je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir pour ça. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

« Mon Colonel, ce n'est pas... »

« Et je vous ai toujours suivi en cette matière, » interrompit-il. « Je garderai ma distance, continuerai à travailler avec vous et ne dirai pas un mot de ce que je ressens. Que voulez-vous de plus de moi ? » demanda-t-il, ses mains ouvertes le faisant paraître, chose rare, sans défense.

« Mon Colonel... vous en valez plus que la peine, » dit Sam d'une voix proche du murmure, ses yeux bleus implorants se remplissant de larmes. Il était implacable dans son amertume et cela commençait à l'atteindre.

Jack la regarda confus, pendant un bref instant, s'arrêtant dans son lent va-et-vient pour la regarder.

« Je... » commença Sam, mais sa voix se cassa et elle s'arrêta. Puis elle recommença. « Je pense que vous êtes l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai rencontré... et que je rencontrerai de ma vie. »

A son expression incrédule, elle déglutit et continua. « La première fois que je vous ai rencontré, j'ai pensé que vous étiez un crétin arrogant, » dit-elle, ricanant presque. « Mais vous étiez un crétin arrogant plutôt amusant, » ajouta-t-elle. « Et... je vous ai apprécié depuis le début. Puis vous avez gagné mon admiration et mon respect... et avant que je le sache... j'étais tombé amoureuse de vous. »

« Carter... » Il secoua la tête douloureusement et détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas entendre davantage.

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi expliquer. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous le dire, » supplia-t-elle, aussi Jack ferma la bouche et attendit, laissant ses mains pendre le long de son corps, mais refusant de la regarder.

« J'ai tenté de nier mes sentiments pendant très, très longtemps. Je continuais à me dire que ce que je ressentais pour vous était le culte du héros, qu'un jour ça passerait quand je rencontrerais un homme, de qui je tomberais amoureuse, mais... » Sam secoua la tête, « Aucun homme ne sera jamais comparable ! »

« Carter, arrêtez ça, » supplia presque Jack, visiblement bouleversé, mais elle continua inexorablement.

« Quand nous avons subi le fiasco du test Za'tarc, je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même. Nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments, mais cela ne m'a rendue que plus craintive. Quand la vérité sur nous serait révélée, j'étais certaine d'être séparée de vous, que nous serions punis, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est pourquoi... quand cela n'est pas arrivé, j'ai pris la décision de cacher encore mieux mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas donner à quelqu'un une excuse pour démanteler notre équipe. »

« Personne, à part Fraiser et Teal'c, n'a découvert ce qui fut dit dans cette pièce, » dit Jack.

« Je sais. Janet m'a dit plus tard qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas divulguer ce dont ils avaient été témoin. Même votre admiratrice Tok'ra a accepté de ne pas en dire un mot. »

« Ce sont de bons amis, » dit Jack doucement, et Sam acquiesça. « Et Doc l'a probablement menacée physiquement si elle parlait, » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, ce sont de bons amis, et je pense que vous avez raison à propos de Janet. Vous voyez... elle comprend que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble et continuer à être dans SG1. »

« C'est à voir, » dit Jack en secouant la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

Sam décida de continuer à expliquer, ignorant son refus d'accepter la vérité. « A cette période... Je savais que la dernière chose que je voulais était d'être retirée de votre équipe. Je devais continuer à faire partie de ce que nous considérions la plus importante mission de notre vie, mon Colonel, et... je voulais être là, près de vous, chaque fois que vous seriez en danger. Il fallait que je vous protège... comme je sais que vous avez besoin de me protéger. »

« Et nous pouvons toujours faire cela, » insista-t-il.

« Mon Colonel, je vous en prie, essayez de comprendre ce que je tente de vous dire ! Nous avons passé des années ainsi ! Nous pouvons attendre encore et faire notre travail ! Au moins nous continuerons à travailler ensemble comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant ! »

« Le temps nous est compté, Carter ! Est-ce que vous ne le sentez pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton presque désespéré.

Sam le regarda d'un air hésitant, se demandant pourquoi il avait cette impression-là. Etait-ce à cause de Pete ?

« Ne voyez-vous pas que la mort se rapproche de plus en plus ? Vous avez failli mourir deux fois au cours des derniers mois ! Je vous ai même tuée une fois ! Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela m'a fait ? » demanda-t-il avec véhémence, donnant voix pour la première fois à la terreur qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait dû tirer sur elle.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée... »

« Désolée ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux que vous ressentiez, Sam ! Je veux que vous compreniez que nous pourrions être ensemble et continuer à combattre les Goa'uld ! Je veux que vous compreniez que je vieillis si vite que très bientôt, vous ne pourrez plus me rattraper ! Et je meurs un millier de fois chaque fois que vous êtes blessée ou portée disparue ! »

« Ca fait partie de notre boulot ! » argua-t-elle.

« Je sais ! Et je ne dis pas qu nous devrions cesser de faire notre boulot, ou que vous devriez rester en sécurité dans votre labo pour moi. Tout ce que je dis c'est que nous pourrions vivre nos vies... ensemble... tout en continuant à faire ça. De cette façon... » hésita-t-il, faisant une pause pendant un instant. « De cette façon, vous n'aurez pas l'impression de rater quelque chose et... songer à d'autres options. »

« Mon Colonel, » soupira Sam tristement. Elle avait raison. Le nœud du problème était qu'il craignait qu'elle trouve un autre homme. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour Pete. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je vous blessais autant. Je pensais... que vous aviez tourné la page. »

« Tourné la page ? » s'écria-t-il d'un ton incrédule. « Carter... je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas tenté d'aller dans un bar et de me trouver une femme de temps en temps. Je veux dire... je ne suis pas un moine... mais je ne le fais jamais. Vous savez pourquoi ? »

Sam secoua la tête. La pensée de Jack couchant avec une autre femme avait amené une grimace d'un intense déplaisir à son visage. « Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne désire personne d'autre que vous, voilà pourquoi ! » affirma-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

« Oh, Jack ! » soupira Sam, fermant les yeux comme la culpabilité revenait la frapper violemment. « Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne savais vraiment pas... » Elle s'arrêta, baissant la tête de honte, mais elle le regarda ensuite avec ferveur. « Mais je vous promets que je ne referai plus la même erreur. Il n'y aura plus d'autres Pete, je vous jure ! »

« Sam, » dit Jack doucement. « Je ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que vous me trouviez trop vieux comparé à tous ces hommes qui vous désirent. »

« Je vous ai... aimé... pendant des années, à la fois en tant que mon supérieur et en tant qu'homme, » avoua-t-elle sans se cacher, ayant pris la décision d'apaiser ses peurs une fois pour toute.

Les traits de Jack s'adoucirent à sa déclaration, visiblement surpris d'entendre le verbe 'aimer' venant d'elle.

« Je vous aime... toujours, » avoua-t-elle, les larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues. « Je suis désolée pour Pete. J'essayais d'avoir une vie. J'ai... J'ai eu une hallucination sur le _Prométhée_, et... je me suis retrouvée en train de me convaincre que je me cachais derrière mon amour pour vous comme une lâche, craignant d'avoir une vraie relation avec un homme que je pouvais avoir. »

« Sam, arrêtez. Ne... »

« Je suis désolée ! J'étais confuse, mais je ne le suis plus ! Je souhaite que nous puissions être ensemble. Je souhaite pouvoir vous montrer à quel point je tiens à vous, mais... j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être avec vous tous les jours. »

« Sam... »

« Je vous attendrai pour toujours, Jack. Je ne renoncerai pas à vous... et je vous demande... je vous supplie de ne pas renoncer à moi, » dit-elle en pleurs, les larmes ruisselant à présent sur son visage.

« Nous pouvons être ensemble maintenant ! » argua-t-il, clairement frustré.

« Si vous tentiez de parler au Général Hammond et que les choses ne tournent pas comme nous le désirons... Je vous perdrais ! Nous pourrions être traduits en cour martiale ! Les gens comme le Sénateur Kinsey sauteraient sur l'opportunité de nous séparer, et je perdrais ma carrière, ma réputation, l'approbation de mon père, le respect du Général Hammond... » Elle put à peine terminer, laissant finalement échapper un sanglot, elle porta une main à sa bouche.

« Sam, » s'exclama Jack, s'avançant vers elle et tentant de l'envelopper dans ses bras.

« Non, s'il vous plait ! Ne me touchez pas, » supplia-t-elle doucement, reculant et essuyant les larmes presque avec colère. « Si vous me touchez... je sais que je céderai... comme je l'ai fait dans ma chambre. »

« Serait-ce si mal ? » demanda Jack avec presque un sourire, une expression tendre s'affichant sur ses traits.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas les idées claires quand vous me touchez... et c'est en partie ce qui est si dangereux à propos de cela. Ne pouvez-vous voir cela ? Ce ne serait pas pareil si nous étions ensemble. Les choses changeraient trop, et ça pourrait tous nous mettre en danger. Vous savez que c'est la raison de l'existence du règlement ! »

Jack la fixa simplement pendant un long moment, et Sam lui rendit son regard, se demandant ce qu'il pensait. Puis il prit la parole.

« Savez-vous à quel point j'ai envie de vous embrasser, en ce moment ? » furent ses mots surprenants.

« Jack, » murmura-t-elle, de nouvelles larmes s'échappant de ses yeux alors que son cœur fondait à ses mots. « Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça, » supplia-t-elle. Il n'était pas fair-play.

Il fit lentement les pas qui l'amenèrent quasiment tout contre le corps tremblant de Sam, mais il ne la toucha pas. « Allez-vous me faire supplier à plat ventre, Carter ? »

Sa proximité lui donnait des étourdissements. Elle pouvait déjà sentir sa résolution vaciller comme son parfum l'enveloppait. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble. Peut-être qu'elle était celle qui était entêtée.

« Si nous pouvions nous toucher chaque fois que nous le voulions, » murmura-t-il en se penchant davantage, son souffle chaud sur sa tempe, « Nous tenir... » continua-t-il, son souffle descendant le long de sa joue, « Et... nous embrasser... comme dans votre chambre, » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, la faisant gémir de désir. « Est-ce que cela ne vaudrait pas la peine de prendre le risque ? »

« Jack... » fut tout ce qu'elle put proférer, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant en signe de capitulation et elle ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.

La bouche de Jack se posa sur la sienne, sa langue séparant avec douceur ses lèvres pour s'introduire à l'intérieur et la savourer, la faisant gémir alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à lui complètement et inexorablement. Il lui fit l'amour de façon experte avec uniquement ses lèvres et sa langue, ses bras la tenant à présent étroitement.

Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade contre le sien, ses doigts la démangeant de sentir les muscles sous le t-shirt, et ses mains lâchèrent les béquilles. Elle les entendit tomber par terre, un bruit lointain, alors qu'elle se cramponnait désespérément au t-shirt de Jack. Elle cédait si vite et si facilement qu'elle fut brièvement en colère contre son sang-froid qui fuyait comme une poule mouillée.

La bouche de Jack était brûlante et sans merci sur la sienne, et puis ses mains entrèrent en scène, l'une d'elles caressant son dos pendant que l'autre venait se poser à l'arrière de sa tête.

Il s'arrêta brièvement pour murmurer contre ses lèvres, « Je vous aime, Carter... plus que tout. Je vous aime assez pour céder et faire ce que vous voulez... peu importe combien ça va être dur pour moi, » se laissa-t-il fléchir finalement et étonnamment.

« Est-ce ainsi que vous cédez ? » le contra-t-elle, le souffle court, désirant qu'il cesse de parler et continue de l'embrasser.

« J'avais besoin d'un dernier baiser, » sourit-il, lui donnant un petit bisou taquin, « Avant de retourner à être 'mon Colonel' si c'est ce que vous voulez. »

« Comme je l'ai dit... ce n'est pas ce que je veux... mais ce que nous devons faire, » dit-elle à nouveau avec regret, malgré le désir galopant qui possédant à présent son âme. Elle savait qu'elle était à la croisée des chemins, un moment qui définirait son futur en plus d'une manière, et sa décision s'imposa à nouveau, refoulant inexorablement les désirs de son cœur.

« Très bien, » murmura-t-il d'une voix triste. « Encore un baiser, » exigea-t-il, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux et les serrant fermement, amenant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser avide et passionné.

Puis, avant qu'elle le sache, il avait brusquement cessé de l'embrasser. Il la lâcha, se reculant et la laissant étourdie et mal assurée sur ses pieds.

« Rappelez-vous juste que vous avez promis... plus d'autres Pete, » avertit-il avec sérieux, et Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par sa maîtrise de soi.

Il paraissait à nouveau impassible, les mains cachées dans les poches de son pantalon, tandis qu'elle était certaine de ressembler à l'épave émotionnelle qu'elle avait l'impression d'être.

« Plus d'autres Pete, » dit-elle en s'arrangeant pour sourire, déglutissant et s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle.

Les choses continueraient apparemment inchangées, mais Sam savait qu'un nouvel espoir résiderait dans leur cœur. La chaude lumière dans les yeux de Jack lui confirmait cela.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils s'attendraient pour être ensemble et il leur faudrait se contenter de cela jusque là.

The end


	5. Chapter 5

_Note__ de__ l__'__auteur__ : __Etant __donné__ que __tant __d__'__entre __vous __ont __demandé__ une __autre __fin, __la __voici. __Maintenant, __il__ y __a__ une __fin__ satisfaisante __pour__ tous __les __goûts._

**Chapitre cinq**

Autre conclusion...

Jack grimaça de douleur en mettant son maillot de corps, appréhendant profondément les prochains jours pour plus d'une raison. Cela serait très pénible pour se doucher et s'habiller tous les matins, mais se réveiller avec le fait que Janet ne serait plus jamais celle à s'occuper de leurs blessures dans le futur serait immensément pire.

Doc était partie pour toujours, une autre perte dans la guerre sans fin contre les Goa'uld, une autre vie gâchée et une autre amie perdue. La douloureuse pensée rendit le chagrin de Jack insupportable alors que les visages de Charlie, Sha're, Ska'ra, Martouf, et bien d'autres traversèrent brièvement son esprit, mais le petit coup à la porte lui permit de repousser à plus tard l'effroyable peine.

Une Carter semblant hésitante entra dans sa chambre privée de l'infirmerie, ses traits révélant ce que la mort inattendue de sa meilleure amie lui avait déjà fait. Sam était une femme courageuse, forte, mais il savait qu'elle pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des jours.

Il était surpris par sa visite. Elle avait fait attention à ne pas être seule dans une pièce avec lui depuis sa visite chez lui il y a de cela quelques semaines. L'intense moment qu'ils avaient partagé alors était à présent un souvenir inexprimé, mais la promesse d'un futur ensemble demeurait fortement dans son cœur, de la même façon que son baiser avait un goût savoureux dans sa bouche.

« Monsieur, j'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez quitter l'infirmerie, » le salua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ouais. » Il fit une pause pour finir de mettre son t-shirt. « Encore un peu endolori, mais ils ont dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi. »

« Nous avons eu de la chance que ce tir de lance vous ait touché à cet endroit. Le nouveau pare-balle est bien, » remarqua-t-elle.

L'ironie de son observation raviva cette sensation insupportable. « Ca n'a pas beaucoup aidé Fraiser. »

Sam baissa ses yeux bleus au sol en soupirant, « Non, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il savait qu'elle avait mal, et il remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Sam pleurait la mort d'une amie, et maintenant elle avait une fille à qui elle devait penser. Il voulait être là pour elle, pour elles. Il serait là pour elles.

Se levant, il prit sa veste et demanda d'un ton gêné, « Comment va Cassie ? »

Sam sembla se reprendre immédiatement, visiblement prête et capable de rester forte. « Elle est forte, elle s'en remettra... vous savez. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. C'était la vérité. Cassandra était une enfant forte, et elle s'en remettrait avec leur aide. Mettant sa veste, il demanda, « Vous allez parler à la cérémonie ? »

Sam hocha la tête en prenant une profonde respiration. Puis les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite le prirent par surprise.

« Mon Colonel, je... je voulais juste dire, » elle s'arrêta, en haletant, « Quand vous étiez étendu par terre, je... »

Elle fut incapable de continuer, et Jack pouvait voir qu'elle tentait de ne pas s'effondrer. Les larmes brillaient déjà dans ses yeux, mais elle les retenait.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous alliez bien, » dit-elle finalement. Les larmes, en fin de compte, l'emportèrent et elle se détourna, tentant de contrôler sa peine, aussi il s'approcha instinctivement, amenant lentement son corps presque au contact du sien.

Sam leva courageusement les yeux sur lui, sa terreur et sa douleur évidentes dans les yeux, et il sut. « Venez-là, » dit-il doucement, la prenant dans ses bras.

Il savait que la bataille était finie. Elle avait capitulé. Il avait failli être tué aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu être une autre perte, comme la meilleure amie de Sam, et à présent elle comprenait vraiment.

Il la sentit fondre dans ses bras, l'étreignant à son tour avec force, et il fut à nouveau dans sa maison, en train de l'embrasser et de la tenir, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'attendrait, mais il savait que l'attente était terminée.

Il tourna son visage vers son cou, inhalant profondément alors que les doigts de Sam s'enfonçaient dans sa veste, s'accrochant à lui avec presque du désespoir. « J'avais tort, » murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant à la fin.

Il se recula pour la regarder, son cœur faisant une embardée, mais son esprit lui rappela qu'il avait eu tort d'espérer il y de cela seulement quelques semaines. Il fallait qu'il entende les mots pour en être certain.

Elle soutint son regard interrogateur avec détermination, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Vous aviez raison et j'avais tort. Je ne veux plus attendre. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. »

Elle était explicite. Elle n'avait pas à dire plus. Ses yeux bleus lui disaient ce qu'elle n'avait pas exprimé.

« En êtes-vous certaine ? » demanda-t-il inutilement, sachant qu'à l'instant où il quitterait l'infirmerie, il se rendrait au bureau de Hammond.

« Oui, » dit simplement Sam, puis ses mains quittèrent ses épaules et se posèrent sur ses joues, les doigts encadrant son visage alors qu'elle le tirait vers elle.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé à cause des larmes, mais la divine sensation qui s'infiltrait en lui était tout aussi savoureuse qu'auparavant.

Le baiser fut tendre mais bref, une caresse triste mais un prélude aux délices à venir. Elle se recula pour regarder dans ses yeux et dire ce qu'elle était venue dire. « Je vous aime plus que tout, Jack, et il faut que je sois avec vous. Je ne peux plus supporter l'idée que nous puissions mourir sans avoir eu la chance d'être ensemble. Maintenant, je comprends ce que vous ressentiez il y a quelques semaines quand j'ai été blessée, et je suis désolée d'avoir été trop entêtée pour comprendre. »

Jack la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans le cou de Sam et serrant son corps doux aussi étroitement que sa blessure lui permettait. « Je ferai en sorte que ça marche, Carter. Je vous aime, même quand vous êtes entêtée, mais je vous aime beaucoup plus maintenant. »

Sam gloussa tristement contre sa veste, ses mains caressant tendrement ses cheveux. « Besoin d'un chauffeur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« J'ai pensé que vous ne le demanderiez jamais, » sourit-il. Puis il s'écarta, prit sa main dans la sienne et dit, « Allons-y, Major. »

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle en lui souriant. Puis elle sortit de la chambre avec lui d'un pas décidé.

ooo

_Note__ de __l__'__auteur __: __là,__ c__'__est__ vraiment__ la __fin._


End file.
